Répertoire pédagogique belge pour chant
Compositions pour chant * Danielle Baas ( ° 1958) - Die Nachtigall op. 4 (3) 2'00" - Die Liebe hut gelogen op.9 (4) 1'00" - Der Jüngling an der Quelle op. 21 (5) 1'00" * Jean-Claude Baertsoen (°1923) - Rengaines (voix moyenne) (7) 3'-4' * Lieven Baeyens (*1951) - Agatha Litanei, pour voix et piano - Ballade, pour voix - Elegie-fragmenten uit de toekomst van het heelal, pour voix et ensembke - Ibant obscuri, pour voix - Io son dell’asperthare omai si stanza, pour voix et violon alto - Kantate ‘Lof der minne’, pour voix et ensemble - Non havria Ulysse, pour voix et cor - Nuages, pour voix - Oh quante volte, pour voix - Provo tra dui scogli e fiero vento, pour voix - Rondeau, pour voix - Se poteste signor con l’occhio interno, pour voix - Urodzony, pour voix et violoncelle * Luc Bataillie ( °1958) * Chansons avec accompagnement de piano (Nederlandse tekst) 1)”Zo Gotisch” tekst van Maria Sesselle (6) 04’00” 2)”De Herfstwind” tekst van Walter Verraes (6) 03’00” 3)”Wandeling in de Meersen” tekst van Walter Verraes (6) 04’00” 4)”Vocalise voor Mezzo” (5) 03’00” 5)”De Eikeboom” tekst van Walter Verraes (6) 02’00” 6)”Vrouw is Zee” tekst van Maria Sesselle (6) 03’00” 7)”Grootmoeder” tekst van Walter Verraes (6) 02’30” 8)”Lucie Dagobert” tekst van Annie M.G.Schmidt (6) 02’30” 9)”Woluwe - Dal” tekst van Prosper Van Langendonck (8) 05’00” 10)”Lente in re mineur” tekst van Christiaan Germonpré (7) 03’00” 11)”Als Niet Dan” tekst van Robert Anker (4) 03’30” 12)”Afscheid” tekst van Adriaan Morriën (5) 01’30” 13)”Toen ik als een dorstige ree” tekst van Wies Moens (8) 02’00” 14)”Vera Janacopoulos” tekst van Jan Engelman(8) 02’30” 15)”Het Halssnoer” tekst van Alice Nahon(8) 04’00” *chansons pour la jeunesse 1)”De Euro” op een eigen tekst (4) VERSIE 1=Zang met piano VERSIE 2=Zang met schoolorkest 2)”6 Sinterklaasliederen” voor zang en piano, op een eigen tekst (2) a)Sinterklaasje, heilig baasje b)De SMS van Sinterklaas c)Welkom Sint d)Sinterklaasje kom toch gauw e)De Staf van Sinterklaas f)De mail naar Sinterklaas *ensemble vocal 1)”Je Stem” tekst van Maria Sesselle voor 2 sopranen, mezzo en piano (6) 05’00” 2)”Kind” tekst van Pol Bataillie voor sopraan, alt, baryton-Martin en piano (6) 06’00” 3)”Hooglied” tekst van Maria Sesselle (8) VERSIE 1=voor sopraan, viool en piano VERSIE 2=voor sopraan en strijktrio06’00” 4)”Toen ik uw Vingers” tekst van Walter Haesaert (6) VERSIE 1=sopraan, alt, tenor, bas, dwarsfluit, hoorn, viool en piano VERSIE 2=vierstemmig koor en symfonie-orkest 08’00” 5)”Postcommunio” voor mezzo, fluit en viool (5) 03’00” 6)”Sprakeloos” tekst van Maria Sesselle voor sopraan, alt, bas en piano 03’00” 7)”Lustrumlied” voor 4 gemengde stemmen en piano (4) 8)”Blauwbaards Kapper” op een eigen tekst (6) voor stem (solo of unisono - koor) en piano+klein drumstel (instrumentale bezetting is uitbreidbaar) 06’00” 9)”Al Riverdersi” tekst van Alfonso van Avalos del Vasto(16e eeuw) Voor zang, viool, cello en piano (uitbreidbare bezetting) *chorale (a capella) 1)”Sint-Jansmis” voor vierstemmig gemengd koor (5) 2)”Verwachting”(5) Tekst van Bart De Cock 3)”Orgel” voor vierstemmig gemengd koor (9) Tekst van Björn Desloovere SABAM N 032000050 clas.290705-30 op 13/04/’05 * Serge Belarey ( ° 1912 ) - Je t'aime op.4 n°4 (C-G) - Adagio 2'30" - Warm my heart op.5 n°1 - Adagio 6'00" - Hymn op.5 n°2 - Adagio 3'00" - Je te tends mon cœur op.5 n°4 (mezzo-soprano) - Adagio 3'00" - La pauvre fille rousse op.5 n°5 (F-F) - Adagio 3'00" - Illusion op.13 n°3 ( soprano ou mezzo) - Adagio 3'30" - When things that were op.13 n°4 (C-G contralto) - Adagio 3'30" - La ronde du Bonheur op.16 n°10 (D-G) - Adagio 3'00" - Dis-moi pourquoi? 4'00" - Toi - You, op.4 n°2 4'00" * Frits Celis ( ° 1929 ) - Drei Lieder, opus 17 (J.Baert) - CeBeDeM (9-10) 7'00" - Vier liederen op.2 (sopraan) (8-9) 12'30" Gedichten van Felix Timmermans - CeBeDeM - De Geestelijke bruiloft op.4 (sopraan) (9-10) 11'30" (of kamerorkest) - Gedichten van P.G. Buckinx - CeBeDeM - Drie lieder (iedere stemsoort) (J.Baert) - CeBeDeM (9-10) 7'00" * Ivo Ceulemans (1905-1994) - Dopheide (lage stem) (of klein orkest)(Alice Nahon) 3' - Winterstilte (lage stem) (Guido Gezelle) - Maurer 3'30" - Ei, ei tikkenei (sopraan) (JuliaTulkens) (5-6) 1'20" - Berceuse à Rémi (mezzo-sopraan) 2'45" * Georges Colin ( °1921 ) - Cinq poèmes français (Rainer-Maria Rilke) (6) 6'30 * Roger Cornelis ( °1933 ) - Espoir (voix moyenne) (2) - Mes mains faites Allouette (soprano) (4-5) - Quatre saisons cycle (soprano) (5) - Le marinier (chanson) (voix moyenne) (4) * Alain Craens ( ° 1957 ) - Inkeer (drie liederen voor sopraan) (8) 11'00" * Paul Danblon (°1931 ) - Trois vocalises (voix moyenne) (4-7) 9'00" - Deux mélodies (voix moyenne) (P.Fort) (4-5) 4'30" - Trois poèmes hindous de Rabindranath Tagore (voix moy.) (7) 10'00 * Jan Decadt (1914 - 1995) - Dat gauw nu d'avond kome (sopraan)- CeBeDeM (5-8) 4'26" - Mensenogen (sopraan/tenor) (A.Nahon) - CeBeDeM (5-8) 4'22" - Noèl de guerre (sopraan/tenor) (R.Germanes) -CeBeDeM (5-8) 3'32" - Wiegelied (sopraan/tenor) (G.Gezelle) - CeBeDeM (5-8) 3'31" - A mi-voix (alt) (A.Hardy) - CeBeDeM (5-8) 2'50" - Le bonheur (alt) (Ch.Van Lerberghe) - CeBeDeM (5-8) 2'45" - Pie Jesu (sopraan/tenor) - CeBeDeM (5-8) 4'12" - Leed (sopraan/tenor) - CeBeDeM (5-8) 2'04" - Wel als bron (sopraan/tenor) (K.Jonckheere) - CeBeDeM (5-8) 4'03" - Rozenkrans (alt) (R.Minne) - CeBeDeM (5-8) 3'05" - De arme en de rijke dagen (sopraan) (R.Minne) - CeBeDeM (5-8) 3'35" - Naar Wiegeland (sopraan) (A.Velghe) - CeBeDeM (5-8) - Wiegelied (middenstem) (P.Tamborijn) - CeBeDeM (5-8) 2'35" - Zomeravond (sopraan) (L.Bosteels) - CeBeDeM (5-8) - Als blanke bloemen (sopraan) (Coetsier- De Baene) (5-8) 4'30" - Avondliedeke (alt) (A.Nahon) - CeBeDeM (5-8) 3'50" - Vocalise (hoge/lage/middenstem) -Schott (7-8) 5'43" * Michel Deom ( °1952) - Mélodie (Th.Léger) (alto) - auteur (9) 6'30" - Natures mortes (soprano) - auteur (6) 7'30" * Raoul De Smet (°1936) - Règnes (mezzo) - CeBeDeM (8) 7'00" - Osmose 1 (middenstem) - CeBeDeM (6-7) 2'00" - Vocalise 1 (sopraan en klarinet) - CeBeDeM (9) 5'30" - Vocalise 2 (sopraan) - CeBeDeM (10) 6'00" - Winter (sopr., klar., piano) - CeBeDeM (9-10) 6'50" - Ballad for a painter (stem, git., accord.) - CeBeDeM (4) 2'30" * René De Vliegher (1928 - 2000) - Que sont les mots (R.De Vliegher (5) 2'40" - Matin de brume (Ph.Mathieu) (4) 2'40" - La mort (Van Lerberghe) (6) 3'00" - Tempérance (J.Oriol) (6) 3'40" - Un soir (M.Carême) (3) 1'10" - Notre amour (R.De Vliegher) (4) 2'35" - Volière (M.Carême) (5) 4'30" - La fille du miroir (M.Carême) (3) 1'30" - Elle dormait (M.Carême) (3) 2'30" - Entre la crainte et l'espérance (4) 2'25" - Tendresse et mélodies (5) 3'10" - Isthar (3) 1'10" * Berthe Di Vito-Delvaux (1915) - Extases (voix moyenne) op.25 (N. de Sart) - CeBeDeM 8'00" - Chanson médiévale (soprano ou alto) op. 39 (F.Bodson) - CeBeDeM 4'00" - Pluie dans la nuit (soprano) op.40 (F.Bodson) - CeBeDeM 4'00" - Source enchantée (soprano) op.41 (S.Boussa) - CeBeDeM 2'30" - Silence (voix moyenne) op.42 (S.Boussa) - CeBeDeM 2'30" - L'amour vainqueur (soprano) op.46 (F.Bodson) - CeBeDeM 9'00" - Deux chansons tristes (voix moyenne) op.54a (F.Bodson) 2'00" - Chanson d'ami (soprano) op.54b (D.de Portugal) - CeBeDeM 2'00" - Poèmes (voix moyenne) op.57 (M.L.Voilier) - CeBeDeM 3'40" - Trois satires (voix moyenne) op. 65 (F.Bodson) -Bayard-Nizet 10'00" - Nuages gris, nuages bleus (voix moyenne) op. 80 (Cl.Morraye) 2'45" - Vœux à l'aimée (soprano) op.84 ( Cl.Norraye) - CeBeDeM 2'30" - Pélerinage (soprano) op.86 (J. Freuville) - CeBeDeM 2'30" - Rupture (voix moyenne) op.89 (B.Bolsée) - CeBeDeM 1'30" - Devinettes (voix moyenne) op.94 (L. Bogiet) - Bayard-Nizet 3'00" - Le polichinelle (voix moyenne) op. 140 (M.Carême) -Bayard-N 2'30" - La Bien-Aimée (voix moyenne) op.106 (M.Carême)-Bayard-N 7'00" - Nostalgie (voix moyenne) op.111 (M.Carême) - CeBeDeM 1'30" - Le critique (voix moyenne) (P.Valéry) - CeBeDeM 6'00" - Les sept péchés capitaux pour ténor bariton op.117 (L.Gobiet) 5'00" - Offrande (voix moyenne) op.125 (G.Delehaye) - CeBeDeM 1'30" - Solitude (soprano ténor) op.127 (Riga-Bonvoisin)- CeBeDeM 2'00" - Six mélodies (voix moyenne) op.131 (Simone Berth) 9'00" - Quand l'âme est seule (baryton martin) op. 136 23'00" cycle de mélodies (Joseph Schetter) - CeBeDeM - Chansons à Issaly (voix moyenne) op.141b (J.F.Fanuel) 9'00" - Novembre (voix moyenne) op.159 (A.Hastir) - CeBeDeM 3'00" - Abandon (voix moyenne) op.169 (M.Th.Thiteux)-CeBeDeM 8'00" - La mer à tes yeux ( soprano) op. 170, 2 (M.Carême)-CeBeDeM 1'30" - Jour monotone (voix moyenne) op.171 (M.Carême) - CeBeDeM 2'20" - Des joies (soprano) op.172, 1 (G.Bellefroid) - CeBeDeM 2'00" - Frissons (voix moyenne) op.172, 2 (M.Carême) - CeBeDeM 1'30" - Joli Mai duo (voix avec acc. clavecin ou piano op.179 (S.Berth) 2'30" * Renier Doutrelepont (°1931) - Drame en train (baryton &p.) op.2 (2-3) 4'00" -Olographe du 13 septembre (baryton & p.) op.4 (5-6) 4'00" - Théorêmes (baryton & p.) op.11 (5-6) 5'00" -”La chanson d’Eve”, coloratur + piano op.42- (5-6) 30’00” texte: Charles Van Lerberghe * Eric Feldbusch ( ° 1922) - Cinq mélodies pour voix moyenne (poèmes M. Carême) (7-8) 10'00" * Jacqueline Fontyn (1930) - Deux rondels de Ch.d'Orléans (soprano) 7'00" - Ku Soko (soprano ) (8-9) 5'30" * Olivier Guimaud (°1955) - A croches-cœurs - 3 mélodies pour voix grave - Point d'orgue J. Guimaud) (9-10) 13'00" * Robert Janssens (°1939) - Narcisse - cinq mélodies (6-7) 15'00" * Floris Jonckheere (°1951) - Drie liederen (sopraan of mezzo sopraan) (9-10) 8'00" * Willem Kersters (1929 - 1998 ) - Chien, zèbre et chat op.60 (M.Carême) - CeBeDeM 4'00" - Zes liederen op. 3 (hoge stem) - CeBeDeM 12'00" - Vier liederen op. 3 (middenstem) - CeBeDeM 10'00" - Het gevecht op. 58 (hoge stem) - CeBeDeM 9'00" - De dans der kristallen op. 80 (middenstem) - CeBeDeM 10'00" - Mémoires de mon adolescence op. 94 (hoge stem) - CeBeDeM 15'00" - Drie kinderliederen - Maurer * Pierre Kolp (°1969) - D'une fable à l'autre (baryton & quintette à vent) (8) * André Laporte (°1931) - How oft, when thou, my music (Shakespeare) (hoge stem) (6) 5'00" CeBeDeM * Jacques Leduc (°1932 - La Boule du Jardin op.11 - 4 mélodies (voix moyenne) (5-7) 11'30" Maurer au total - Aquarelles op.17 - 6 mélodies (voix moyenne) - Maurer (5-7) 15'00" - La valise de verre op.23 - 2 mélodies (voix moyenne ) (5-7) 6'00" Maurer * Victor Legley (1915-1995) - Cinq mélodies françaises (alt) op.15 - CeBeDeM 10'00" - Het Gevecht met het hart (M.Coole) (tenor) op.32 18'00" - Migration des âmes (A.Bernier) (mezzo-sopraan) op.44 - CeBeDeM 10'00" - Brieven uit Portugal(H.Van Herreweghe) (tenor) op.47 - CeBeDeM 7'00" - Een lied der Blijdschap (B.Decorte) (tenor) - CeBeDeM 2'00" - Zang voor sopraan en strijkkwartet (of piano) op.63 17'00" (tekst : Jos Vandeloo) - CeBeDeM - Azul sin casa (Fr. J. Figuerola) (sopraan) op.71 8'00" - Poèmes engagés et dégagés (J.Kestelijn) voor bariton op.73 12'00" - Drie Zuidafrikaanse liederen (E. Eybers) voor sopraan op.79 12'00" - Mythologies (anoniem-Oud Zuidamerikaans) (sopraan) op.82 5'00" - Mijn gegeven woord voor tenor op.90 15'00" * Jean Louel (°1914) 7,3 - A poor little sheppard(P.Verlaine) (sopraan) - CeBeDeM (8) 3'00" - " Je suis las " (bariton) (E. Polck) - CeBeDeM (8) 4'00" * Guy-Philippe Luypaerts (1931 - 1999) - Le cancre (J.Prévert) soprano (7-10) 3'30" * Michel Lysight (°1958) - Thrène (vocalise) - Van Kerckhoven (4-5) 6'00"_ * Viviane Mataigne - Instrumentation de 2 lieder de Szymanovski (2000) pour voix, flûte, violoncelle et piano (10) - Nul ptyx (2008), sur un sonnet de Mallarmé, pour soprano et violoncelle; (10) * Marc Matthys (1956) - Virtuoso (7-8) 2'00" - What is love (7-8) 3'00" * Raymond Micha (°1910) - Chant d'Automne (Ch.Baudelaire) - Bayard-Nizet 2'30" - Invitation (M.Thiry-Thiteux) - Bayard-Nizet 3'00" - A mi-voix (A.Hardy) - Bayard-Nizet 1'15" - La brume du soir (A.Van Hasselt) - Bayard-Nizet 2'30" - L'eau qui pleure (A.Hardy) - Bayard-Nizet 3'50" - Chanson de la feuille morte (Tr.Klingsor) - Bayard-Nizet 1'50" - Le pommier (J.Frisbach) - Bayard-Nizet 4'20 * Paul-Baudouin Michel (1930) - Houles - 3 mélodies (soprano) (M. Jo Gobron) - Maurer (6-7) 6'00" - Trajectoires intérieures - 3 mélodies (voix moyenne) (6-7) 5'25" J. Supervielle - CeBeDeM - Midi (ténor ) (P.B.Michel) - CeBeDeM (9-10) 6'30" - Corps ébruité - 4 mélodies (G.Bosser) (mezzo)-CeBedeM (9-10) 10'00" * Willy Mortier (°1947) - Le loup et l'agneau op.42 (mezzo-soprano) - Maurer - Le corbeau et le renard op.43 (mezzo-soprano) - Maurer (9) * Willem Pelemans (1901-1991) - De rozen doomen en dauwen (D.v.d.Woestijne) (middenstem) 2'00" - Een schip zie'k henen varen ( F.Van Hecke) (middenstem)-CeBeDeM 3'00" - Troostliedeken(T.van Boelaere) (middenstem) - CeBeDeM 4'00" - Lamento (T.Van Boelaere) (middenstem) - CeBeDeM 5'00" - O 'truischen van het ranke riet (middenstem) (G.Gezelle) - CeBeDeM 7'00" - De arme en de rijke dagen (middenstem) (R.Minne) - CeBeDeM 12'00" - Ronde voor middenstem (H.Fort) - CeBeDeM 3'00" - P. Van Ostayen-liederen (middenstem) -Maurer 14'00" - Serenade voor middenstem (H.Opdebeek)-Maurer 3'00" - Lied voor middenstem (H.Opdebeek) - Maurer 3'00" - Ik hou van je voor middenstem (Opdebeek)-Maurer 3'00" - Zondag in de voorstad (middenstem) (H.Opdebeek) - CeBeDeM 2'00" - Avondstad voor middenstem (H.Opdebeek) - Maurer 1'00" - Pianoles voor middenstem (Opdebeek) - Maurer 3'00" - C'était affreux (Fr.Jammes) (middenstem) - CeBeDeM 3'00" - Les jeunes filles (E.Verhaeren) (middenstem) - CeBeDeM 4'00" - Berceuse (Ph.DE Gerde) (middenstem) - CeBeDeM 2'00" - En rêve, j'ai trouvé (M.Ley) (middenstem) - CeBeDeM 4'00" - Le bonheur (P.Fort) (middenstem) -CeBeDeM 4'00" - Fragment du processionnel (P.Claudel) (middenstem) - CeBeDeM 6'00" - Notre école (G.Rimbout) ( middenstem) - CeBeDeM 3'00" - Chanson de fou (E.Verhaeren ) (middenstem ) - CeBeDeM 3'00" - Les heures claires ( E.Verhaeren) (middenstem) - CeBeDeM 4'00" - Koraal der verdwaalde kruistochtkinderen (B.Peleman) (middenstem) 6'00" - Le lièvre et le chasseur (A.Lepage) (middenstem) - Maurer 3'00" - La brebis (A.Lepage) (middenstem) - CeBeDeM 3'00" - Lorenza (A.Lepage) (middenstem) - Maurer 2'00" - Auriez-vous pu vour taire (A.Lepage) ( middenstem) - CeBedeM 3'00" - De dingen verlaten ons (R.Verbeeck) (middenstem) - CeBeDeM 2'00" - Canto (M.Van Gavere) (middenstem) - CeBeDeM 3'00" - Vergeefs (H.de Cat) (middenstem) - CeBeDeM 3'00" - Etude-vocalise voor sopraan - CeBeDeM 4'00" - Le ciel en Flandre voor middenstem 4'00" (naar G. Gezelle door A. Lepage) - CeBeDeM - Wie zijn dag niet mint . . .(R.Herreman) (middenstem) - Maurer 12'00" - Dionysisch (R.Herreman) (middenstem) - Maurer 12'00" - Kosmisch (R.Herreman) (middenstem) - Maurer 10'00" - Boek der eenzaamheid (R.Herreman) (middenstem) - Maurer 14'00" - God : art poétique 6 delen (R.Herreman) (middenstem) - Maurer 25'00" - De voedster(7 delen) (K.v.d.Woestijne) (alt bas) - Maurer 20'00" - Wilde rozen (M.Bileke) (alt, bas) - Maurer 15'00" - Vita Nuova (J.Daisne) (middenstem) - Maurer 3'00" - Don Quisjot aan Dulcinea (A.V.d.Voorde) (tenor bariton) - Maurer 3'00" - Arm en bevrijd(A.Mussche) (middenstem ) - Maurer 3'00" - Madrigaal (B.Decorte) (tenor bariton) - Maurer 3'00" - Tien kinderliedjes (D.De Kelper) (middenstem) - Metropolis 25'00" - Drie liederen (middenstem) 9'00" (J. Hammenecker - G. Heldenberg) - CeBeDeM - Zeven liederen (sopraan) - Maurer 21'00 - De lucht hangt als een donkre kolk (A.Herkenrath) (middenstem) 3'00" - Feuille d'Automne (N.d'Haufayt) (2 middenstemmen) - CeBedeM 3'00" - Poésies en 12 parties (G.Schéhadé) ( middenstem) - Maurer 25'00" * Marcel Poot (1901-1988) - Drie Negerliedjes - Eschig 10'00" * Marcel Quinet (1915-1986) - Quatre Haï Kaï op.24 (mezzo-soprano) - CeBeDeM (6-7) 3'00" - Arche de Noè op.28 (voix moyenne) - CeBeDeM (6) 4'00" - Chanson des 4 saisons op.45 (Y.H.Hsien) (voix moyenne) (8-9) 4'00" CeBeDeM * Alove Rammaert ( ° 1915) - Pourquoi Seigneur (soprano) (9) 4'00" - Va ! Tourne toi - (9) 3'00" - Perceval - (9) 7'00" - C'est alors, ô nuit - (9) 4'00" * Claude Robert Roland (°1935) - Petit office ( P.Marchand), voix et orgue, op. 2 (9) 9'00" - L'éternelle chanson (M.Tournemenne) (6) 2'30" - Cinq chants, op. 5 (6-7) 3'00" - Trois chants pour baryton, op. 20 (9) 7'00" - Pater, Ave, Gloria, voix & orgue, op.21 (6) 2'30" - Ballade de Villon, op. 37, voix & guitare (6) 3'00" - Chants de mort et de vie (A.Grandbois), op. 71 (9) 8'00" * Roland Schoelinck (1951) -Le vrai secret (opéra) ; -Miroir (alto et cordes) ; -Ave Maria (Mezzo-soprano et Clavier ou orch. de chambre) * André-Jean Smit (°1926 - 2013) - Invitation (R.Lenoble) (3-4) 5'00" * Félix Snyers (°1940) - Amitié (R.DeVliegher) (mezzo) op. 114,2 (6-7) 3'30" - Au voleur (M.J.Guézec) (ténor) op. 150,1 (6-7) 1'15" - Avertissement (Ph.Delaby) (mezzo) op.61, 1 (6-7) 4'00" - Baiser d’enfant (Ph.Delaby) (soprano) op. 43, 2 (5-6) 4’00" - Bonheur (R.De Vliegher) (soprano) op. 143,3 (6) 2'00" - Bonsoir (Ph.Delaby) (soprano) op.56, 1 (6) 4'00" - Ce que maman..(Ph.Delaby) (soprano) op. 58, 2 (6) 4’00" - Chandeleur (Ph.Delaby) (baryton) op.57, 1 (6) 6’ 00" - Comment dire (Ph.Delaby) (soprano) op. 43, 1 (6) 4’00" - Comme on plonge en la mer (L.Spède) op. 145 (minicantate) (6) 25'00" - Coup de grisou (E.Bombled) baryton) op.16, 1 (5) 5’00" - Drie Vlaamse liederen op. 1 (2) 5'00" - Eau lustrale (Ph.Delaby) (soprano) op.48, 3 (6) 3’00" - Elle avait dit ...(Ph.Delaby) (soprano) op. 58, 3 (5) 5’00" - Farine à poète (Ph.Delaby) (basse) op. 44, 1 (6-7) 4’00" - Fleurir (Ph.Delaby) (basse) op. 70 (7) 3’00" - Jardin des plantes (Ph.Delaby) (soprano) op. 43, 3 (6) 4’00" - L’aube est pauvre (Ph.Delaby) (soprano) op. 48, 1 (5) 3’00" - La classe de Monsieur Chaumine(Ph.Delaby) (basse) op.44, 3 (6) 3'00" - L’almanach de Trane Swolis (Ph.Delaby) (tenor) op. 51,1 (5-6) 4'00" - La vie, op. 148 (L.Spède) (tenor) (7-8) 1'30" - Le cadran de la vie (R.De Vliegher) (baryton) op. 143 (6) 3'00" - Le coeur émigrant (Ph.Delaby) (ténor) op.56, 3 (6) 4'00" - Lumière (R.De Vliegher) (baryton) op. 143 (6) 2'00" - Macrolied (L.Spède) (baryton) op. 145 (6-7) 25'00" - Mal de mer (Ph.Delaby) (soprano) op. 112 (5) 4'00" - Marcus est revenu (Ph.Delaby) (baryton) op. 104, 1 (4) 3'00" - Mijn moeder (F.S.) (middenstem) op. 7, 2 (4) 3’00" - Neige pr un guignol ( Ph.Delaby) (mezzo) op. 58 (6) 4’00" - O Maria die ...(G.Gezelle) (middenstem) op. 5, 1 (4) 4’00" - On s’est moqué...(Ph.Delaby) (ténor) op. 51, 3 (6) 3’00" - Petit bonhomme de chemin (Ph.Delaby) (baryton) op. 44, 2 (5) 4'00" - Qui de nous,forêt? (Ph.Delaby) (baryton) op. 57, 3 (5) 5’00" - Qui finit bien (Ph.Delaby) (ténor) op. 56, 2 (6) 3’00" - Réveille-matin (Ph.Delaby) (ténor) op. 51, 2 (6-7) 4’00" - Ruisseau sous tous vents (Ph.Delaby) (soprano) op. 48, 2 (6) 4'00" - Supplique à Paris (Ph.Delaby) (baryton) op. 57, 2 (6-7) 4’00" - Tien liederen (W.Ronsmans) op. 26 (5-7) 15'00" - Toewijding aan Maria (soprano) op. 5, 2 (3-4) 3'00" - Trois mélodies railleuses en éclair (Ph.Delaby) (mezzo) op. 49 (5) 3'00" - Tu es sacerdos (E.Bombled) (basse) op. 4, 4 (5) 4’00" - Vocalise pour un concours public (voix moyenne) op. 121 (6-7) 4'00" * Piet Swerts (°1960) - Ich liess mir sagen (sopraan) (7) 1'00" - Alles endet, was entstehet (sopraan) (5) 3'00" - Ardennes (sopraan) (5) 5'00" - Chanson d'automne (sopraan) (7) 2'00" - Yoshiwara (sopraan) (7) 12'00" - Nine little songs of long ago (sopraan of bas) (8) 16'00" - L'adieu (basse) (5) 2'00" * Yolande Uyttenhove (1925 - 2000) - Parce que (M.Carpentier) (voix moyenne) - CeBeDeM (4-5) 3'00" - Cancale (A.Lepage) (mezzo) op.25 - Maurer (7-8) 3'30" - Retour (A.Lepage) (voix légère) op.26 - Maurer (7-8) 3'30" - A elle me suis donné op.40 (J.de La Fontaine) - CeBeDeM (3-4) 1'30" - Psaume 43 (mezzo) op.60 - CeBeDeM (7-8) 3'00" - Braine-l'Alleud la divine( Degraeve) (mezzo) op.72 (5-6) 3'00" - Epigramme (Th.de Viau) (mezzo) op.72bis (7-8) 3'00" - La vie a ses saisons (Degraeve) (mezzo) op.80 - CeBeDeM (5) 3'00" - Once by the sea (A.Jordan) (mezzo-soprano) op.80bis (5-6) - Lève toi mon amie/Rise up my love (soprano) op.100 (7-8) 4'00" - Les bergers de Bethléhem/The sheperds of Bethleem (5-6) 3'00" pour mezzo et piano (ou soprano et piano, ou baryton et piano) op.III - CeBeDeM - Près de ma rivière ( J.M.Huriaux) (mezzo,soprano) op.124 (3) 3'00" - Three poèms pour mezzo et piano - CeBeDeM (7-8) 6'00" - Elle avait mis (mezzo) op.140 (G.l'Hoir) - CeBeDeM (3-4) 2'00" - By the Water's edge (5) 2'30" - In deze stille Kerstnacht (6) 3'00" - Gegroet zijt gij Maria op.98 (6) 3'00" - Symphonie en noir et blanc (6) 15'00" * Paul Van Crombruggen (1905) - Liederenbundel (6 liederen) (mezzo-bariton) - Cranz (3-4) - Ariettes oubliées (9 liederen) (mezzo-bariton) (3-4) (poèmes J. Verlaine) - Marcel Labbé - Wees gegroet (9 geestelijke kinderliederen) (3-4) Boekuil en Karveeluitg. - Kinderliederen (8) - Boekuil en Karveel (3-4) - Vier kinderliederen - Metropolis (3-4) - Vriendin (cyclus) (ook kwartetbegeleiding) - Maurer (5-6) * Max Vandermaesbrugge (°1933) - La valise de verre pour soprano (2 mélodies) (Lepage) (8) 5'00" * Jo Van Eetvelde (1936) - Wilde rozen (cyclus) ( middenstem) - JVE (7) - een oudt liedeken (V.de la Montagne) (4) - Van het jonkertje (E.Isac (hoge stem) (7-8) - Meisje van mijn hart (G.Burssens (hoge stem) (7-8) - Ik weet niet meer (M.Van Gavere) (middenstem) (7-8) - het is lang nog geen herfst(M.Verwey) (middenstem) (7-8) - Paradijsvogel (Albe) (middenstem) (7-8) - 2 Gezelleliederen (middenstem) (7-8) - Wierook - Mezennestje - Mensenogen (A.Nahon) middenstem (2) * Victor Van Frachen (1924 - 1999) - Acht Liederen op gedichten van Laurette Bosteels (7-8) - Zestien Liederen op gedichten van Angèle de Bremaeker (7-8) - Twee Liederen op gedichten van Angèle de Bremaeker en (7-8) * Paul van Herreweghe - 11 liederen (L.Bosteels,A.de Bremaeker,B.Peleman,P.Van Herreweghe) (7-8) * Mieke Van Haute ( ° 1948) - Liederen voor alt (6-7) 4'00" * Luc Van Hove ( °1957) - 2 liederen op.8 uit De Lenige Liefde (sopraan) (9) 6'00" * Jan Van Landeghem (1954) - Vier Jahreszeiten (hoge stem) - Van Kerckhoven (9) 10'00" - Trois songs (Prévert) (bariton) (9) 13'00" - Een tent van Tamarinde (cyclus 9 liederen) (hoge stem) (9) 20'00" * Jozef A.M. Van Maele (°1954) - Ave Maria(alt &orgel of p.) op.87 (3) 2'19" - Agnus Dei (alt & orgel of p.) op.88 (3) 1'51" - Panis Angelicus (tenor en orgel) opus 111 - VCP (3) 3'45" - Pie Jesu (sopraan en orgel) op.123 - Ave verum (sopraan en orgel op.124 * Frederik Van Rossum (°1939) - Aria a modo di vocalizzo op.47 - Billaudot (9-10) 7'00" * Carl Verbraeken (1950) - Liederen van de Hoop op.12 (9) 20'00" * Christiane Josée Vigneron-Ramakers (1914) - 8 Mélodies op.1-2-3 - Suite pour voix moyenne (6-7) (Armand Bernier) 14'00" - Vocalise op.18 pour mezzo (+ sopr. + bar.) - Schott (8) 4'00" - Vocalise 2 op.20 (Stile espressivo) pour mezzo (8) 4'00" (+ sopr. + barit.-bas) - Andel - 10 Vocalises progressives op.21 pour voix moyenne (1-6) 26'00" * Sylvain Vouillemin (1910-1995) - 4 Mélodies (voix moyenne) (Fr.Toussaint) (7-8) 10'00" O toi, doué de mains pures (texte égyptien) - Thyssens Degrés de difficulté (1) Formation 2-3 ; (2-3) Formation 3-4 ; (4) Formation 4 ;(5) Formation 5 ; (6) Qualification 1-2 ; (7) Qualification 3-4 ; (8-9) Qualification 5 ; (10) Conservatoire Royal et Chapelle Musicale Reine Elisabeth de Belgique . Catégorie : liste de répertoire belge